


Darcyland Drabble Race Collection

by Whyndancer



Series: FrostedShieldShock [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, FrostedShieldShock, M/M, Multi, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: Drabbles from the Darcyland Discord Server drabble races
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Darcy Lewis/Loki/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: FrostedShieldShock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599484
Kudos: 6
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Tasertricks - Wear it if you Want to

Darcy looked up at the woman standing in her doorway. Loki was legitimately pouting at her and it was even more adorable on her female face. 

“Look, wear it if you want to, I seriously don’t have a problem with you borrowing my clothes.”

Loki only pouted harder, then visibly switched over to playing coy. 

“Really? Aren’t you worried I’ll damage it? Wouldn’t you rather I take it off  _ right now? _ Or maybe even take it off of me yourself to make sure I don’t mess it up?”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ So that’s what she was doing.

“You know, you’re right. Why don’t you come over here so I can take that back?”


	2. FrostedShieldShock - Wear it if you Want to

Steve’s face was absolute perfection. Like, belongs in a museum of the most perfect things ever and Darcy was scrambling for her camera as soon as her brain started working again. Loki was standing there with the biggest shit eating grin she’d seen on him yet (and  _ damn  _ but that was saying something) waiting for Steve to respond. 

And then Steve, gods bless him, surprised them both. “Well, I can’t say I would have pegged you for being into the cap suit, but I can’t say I mind the view.” And then he strode across the room to pull Loki into a kiss and do some judicious groping and Darcy decided she was the luckiest bitch on Midgard.


	3. Tasertricks - You never said there’d be Dragons

“Dragons?! DRAGONS!?!? You never said there’d be Dragons!” Loki winced as his lover’s pitch reached ultrasonic levels.  
“Darcy, I told you we were going to Dalrdraki. What did you expect to be here?” He’d long since learned how to keep any condescension out of his voice in discussions like these. He slept far better when he hadn’t been barred from her bed.  
“Yeah, and what does going to Dalderki have to do with it?” She still hadn’t torn her eyes from the creatures in the valley below, but he could hear her patience growing thin.  
“Did the name not translate? It means Valley of Dragons.” She finally turned to look at him with a mildly withering glare, before brushing it off and turning back to the dragons.  
“Whatever. This is still the greatest day of my entire life.”  
Loki sighed. He’d never understand Darcy completely, but really, wasn’t that why he loved her so much?


	4. FrostedShieldShock - Take Me or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round!

Loki was so tense he was nearly vibrating. Steve and Darcy stood facing him together, both aching to reach out but knowing him well enough to know it wouldn’t be welcome just now. What had started out as unexpected casual flirting had quickly escalated into something more and had been getting more serious by the day. It had long grown past something they could brush off or gloss over and now it had reached a breaking point.  
The words came haltingly from his lips as though they were being torn from him.  
“I do not know what you want from me. I don’t… I can’t figure what it is you want me to be, and I don’t know if I can even be it. Take me or leave me but I cannot change who I am.”  
“Oh, Loki…” Darcy’s voice failed. A rare occurrence but she was trying too hard not to cry, so Steve took over for her.  
“Loki, we don’t want you to be anything but you. We don’t want you to change. We just want you.”


End file.
